The Consummation
The Consummation is the thirteenth episode of Season One. It attracted 1.76 million viewers on its original airing. Summary A ROYAL WEDDING OCCURS BUT WHO DOES MARY CHOOSE? — With a forced marriage looming, Mary (Adelaide Kane) must consider both her heart and her nation when deciding whom she will wed – Francis (Toby Regbo) or Bash (Torrance Coombs) – when Francis returns to court with Lola (Anna Popplewell) at his side. Further complicating matters is Mary’s mother, Marie de Guise (guest star Amy Brenneman), who visits the castle with her own agenda for Mary. Marie’s presence worries King Henry (Alan Van Sprang) and Queen Catherine (Megan Follows), who have their own plan for the future of France, regardless of who gets hurt in the process. Celina Sinden and Caitlin Stasey also star. The episode was directed by Fred Gerber and written by Laurie McCarthy. Cast Main Cast *Adelaide Kane as Mary Stuart *Toby Regbo as Francis *Torrance Coombs as Sebastian *Celina Sinden as Greer *Caitlin Stasey as Kenna *Anna Popplewell as Lola *Megan Follows as Catherine de' Medici *Alan van Sprang as Henry Recurring Cast *Rossif Sutherland as Nostradamus Guest Cast *Amy Brenneman as Marie de Guise Multimedia Soundtrack Photos MaryMarie.jpg Mary's Wedding Dress.jpg 9cef612fa70.jpg BhlWxJaCcAAD3gh.png-large.png Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (12) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (11) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (9) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (10) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (7) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (8) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (6) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (5) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos(1) 595 slogo.jpg Reign Episode 1 13-The Consummation Promotional Photos (4) 595 slogo.jpg Videos Reign 1x13 SHORT Promo "The Consummation" (HD)|Short Promo Reign 1x13 Extended Promo 'The Consummation'|Extended Promo Reign 1x13 Canadian Promo|Canadian Promo Reign - The Consummation Clip|Webclip Reign - The Consummation Producers' Preview|Producers' Preview Trivia *The first appearance of Marie de Guise. *This episode marks the very first time when Nostradamus is seen with a woman. *Nostradamus's vision of Francis's death is seen in this episode. *Francis and Bash have their first fight in this episode. *Mary chooses between Francis and Bash. *Mary and Francis wed. Bash is forced to leave the castle. *Mary and Francis consummate their marriage. *Clarrissa is revealed to be still alive. *Bash is forced to watch Mary and Francis consummate their marriage. *Bash believes that his brother's guards tried to kill him. See Also References Category:Season one Category:Season one episode Category:Episode Mary's mother, Marie de Guise (Amy Brenneman), arrives and advises Mary against marrying Bash. Nostradamus tells Catherine that he stopped having visions of Francis' death after Clarissa died, and had a new vision of Mary and Francis' happy future together. When Francis returns to the castle, Catherine advises him to pursue Mary and promises never to harm her again. Francis and Bash fight over Mary, and Francis tells her of the change in Nostradamus' visions. News arrives that the Queen of England is dead, and Henry pressures Mary to choose one of his sons. Mary chooses Francis and they are wed; Henry pardons Catherine for the occasion. Nostradamus discovers that Clarissa is still alive. Mary is angered to learn that her mother faked the news from England to push her into making a choice, and orders her to leave. Nostradamus has a fuller vision of Mary and Francis' future: they will be happy but Francis will die a year into their marriage. Henry makes Bash watch Mary and Francis' consummation before he is escorted from the castle. Believing his guards were ordered to kill him, Bash kills them first and escapes.